Beauty and Beast
by ainemairin
Summary: Set in 2x07 Child of the Moon. Ruby enlists Belle's help after she kills one of the townsfolk, but she soon realises beauty does not belong beside a beast. For the lovely Megan (incomprehensiblelentils @tumblr)
1. Not a monster

"But they'll _kill_ you!"

"Isn't that what I deserve?"

Their voices echoed around the library, where half the books lay in unopened boxes. Belle suddenly realised she'd been clutching a copy of _War and Peace_ so tightly to her chest her wrists had started to ache. Slowly, she let it fall to her side.

Ruby stared at her with large eyes. Maybe there was something monstrous in them after all, something dark and desirous. They seemed to follow her every move as she placed the book on the dusty shelf.

"No," Belle said suddenly, "that's not what you deserve, Ruby."

The tall girl's shoulders drooped in something like resignation, her eyes welling with tears. Belle rushed to comfort her, sliding her arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. She closed her eyes for just a moment, feeling suddenly at ease. They fit _so well_ together, their bodies interlocking, Belle's head on Ruby's shoulder. It felt right.

"It's been a long time since I've had anyone to talk to," Belle said, "as a friend, I mean."

She almost pulled away then, but Ruby only clung to her tighter.

"I don't know what to do. But… despite everything, I'm glad I have you," Ruby whispered into her hair, "I _killed_ someone last night, Belle. I'm not a good person. There's a… a darkness in me. I can't control it. It controls me and I don't know what to do."

She was beginning to shake again, and Belle pulled away, placing her hands carefully on Ruby's shoulders.

"If there's one thing I'm accustomed to, it's darkness. Darkness can always be overcome," Belle said, her eyes poring into Ruby's.

"I know you're a good person. When I first arrived here, no one would even look at me twice because I was new, strange, different. It didn't help once people realised about Rumpelstiltskin and I. I was… an outcast," she realised she had been stroking Ruby's shoulder, and she falteringly moved her hands to her lap.

Ruby watched Belle look downwards, a soft motion she'd become quite used to. Belle wasn't confident, all those years alone in the mental institution had left her withdrawn.

"But you… you saw me straight away. You gave me iced tea and pancakes," Belle laughed, and Ruby felt herself do the same.

"You welcomed me. And that means more to me than you could ever know," she finished, looking upwards once more, "you have a caring spirit. You have this… light. I've only seen it once before."

Ruby's smile faltered. _Mr Gold_. She noticed the way Belle's face lit up at the thought of him. _Is he really her true love?_ She wondered.

"No offense, I find it really hard to believe Rumpelstiltskin has a light or… a caring spirit," Ruby tried not to sound too cutting, but she saw the flash of indignation in the other girl's eyes. It was gone as soon as it had come. Ruby admired Belle's patience more than any other strength she had.

"Don't you see? He's not a monster. No more than you are a monster," she paused, biting her bottom lip.

"I think… everyone has a certain amount of good and evil within them, it all comes down to choice." She brushed some strands of hair away from Ruby's eyes, a tender motion that left Ruby momentarily breathless.

"And you… your choice was taken away from you. This beast is just a part of you… but it isn't _you_. There's so much more…"

Ruby paused, feeling the silence sink in. Belle really did have the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They reminded Ruby of happier times in her land, where the summer brought out the bluest hue in the sky.

"But beauty doesn't belong beside a beast, Belle."

She saw the girl shake her head in confusion, "what?"

"I… I can't put you in danger like this. I can't ask you to help me," Ruby took a deep breath and turned away, fighting back tears.

"No matter what you want to believe, Rumpelstiltskin consistently makes the wrong choices. I don't even have that freedom, that choice. I'm erratic, uncontrollable… unpredictable." She heard her voice waver as the words spilled out.

Ruby shoved past the boxes Belle had scattered across the floor, heading for the door without looking back.

"No, wait. Ruby. Wait!"

"Belle. Stay out of this, please. I shouldn't have come. I only have a few hours before sundown. I know what I have to do."

Belle frowned at that, hearing the growl in her friend's voice. It was guttural, tinged with a warning. She did not follow her.

* * *

Ruby felt her anger grow, rushing like blood in her veins. The sides of her vision were tinged with red, her eyes started to ache. She felt the hair on her arms raise with anticipation, she could feel everything – from the slight breeze in the air to the way the long grass tickled her calves and sent tingles up her legs. She could hear Henry Mills' giggles as he read to himself by a crackling fire. She heard Prince Charming barking orders to the townspeople gathered at the Sheriff's station, telling them to be calm. No one was telling Ruby to be calm. She tried to picture Belle's eyes again, the calm depths peering into her own. She recalled the girl's soft touch to her shoulder, and the way she smelled of old books and cinnamon.

It was no use. She was running out of time. She needed to hurry.

Ruby's nose suddenly crinkled and she let out a loud sneeze. _Cologne?_

"Well, well, well," she heard a deep voice drawl. She whirled around, peering into the shadows.

"My, what big eyes you have," Rumpelstiltskin said, a lackadaisical smile at his lips. He sauntered toward her, relying on his cane for support.

"Get out of my way, Rumpelstiltskin," she growled, clenching her fists, "I have to end this."

He chuckled at that, a flicker of amusement in his eyes, "oh, and how do you intend to do that, dearie?"

She started to walk quickly, leaving him behind her. She heard him follow, waiting for an answer, but she figured it wouldn't be long before he tired.

Ruby sighed, "I'm taking myself across the border. I'll be cursed again. All of this… will go away."

"Before sundown?" Rumpelstiltskin eyed his watch, "good luck with that."

She bristled in frustration. She would not cry. Not now. Not in front of _him_.

"I could help you, you know," he continued. Ruby turned to face him. They were roughly the same height; he couldn't intimidate her that way.

"Lemme guess," she spat, "for a price?"

He cocked his head to the side, "you know how it works."

She paused, considering. She eyed his untrustworthy half smile, noticing the way his eyes glinted dangerously in the fading sunlight. She didn't understand what Belle saw in him, she really didn't. The man… the creature before her had no light in him at all.

"Why do you act like this?"

Her question seemed to surprise him.

"I saw you… just yesterday, in the diner with Belle. You're so different around her. Is that just for show? Is she just another pawn in one of your little games?" Ruby bristled again; picturing the thousand different ways he could hurt Belle. She worried she was too gullible, too trusting. Too loving.

"You don't deserve her," she spluttered.

Rumpelstiltskin seemed none too eager to answer, but he stared into her eyes long enough for her to look away. It was as if he recognised something in her concern for Belle, something Ruby would not care to admit.

Thankfully, he didn't press the issue.

"So, dearie, yes or no?"

"What would you propose?" She tried to look authoritative; she straightened her posture and folded her arms across her chest. She only succeeded in amusing him. Everything amused Rumpelstiltskin.

"I may be able to conjure something of yours. Something that I believe will help you with your little curse."

"Something of mine?" Ruby blinked, "my cloak?"

Rumpelstiltskin grinned, "it's worked before… there's a good possibility it will work in Storybrooke."

"But… magic is different here," Ruby continued, "I'll only consider our deal sealed if you hold up your end of the bargain. Only if this works."

"Oh, trust me dearie. It will." Rumpelstiltskin grinned once more before flicking his wrist, a cloud of purple smoke enveloping his hand. Ruby jumped back in fear, closing her eyes, but upon opening them, a red garment lay in his arms.

Ruby couldn't help but smile, a wolf-like grin spreading across her face. She reached out to caress the soft fabric.

"It's just as I remembered," she breathed.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled the cloak away, and their eyes met once more. She was startled at the sudden intensity of the stare.

"One more thing," he said quietly.

Her eyes narrowed, "what?"

"You should stay away from Belle."

She didn't answer, but didn't take her eyes off him as she yanked the cloak back.

"Thank you," she said coldly, tossing it around her shoulders and pulling up the hood.

Rumpelstiltskin looked above her at the sky, where the clouds obscured the moon, and back at his watch.

"You've got about a minute, dearie." He grinned almost excitedly, and leant lazily on his cane, staring at her, as if waiting for something to happen.

Ruby turned away and stared at the moon. She closed her eyes, breathing steadily. Calming herself. She thought of Belle and her blue, blue eyes. Old books and cinnamon. Pancakes and iced tea. She smiled.

No.

Something was terribly wrong. She could feel the energy surging through her, she saw her body change before her eyes, she felt the low, guttural roar start in her throat and a howl that seemed to echo through the whole world before pounding back in her ears. Ruby felt the anger and power rise within her as she changed into the wolf.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

I hope to write another few chapters of this, I promise we'll get to some Red Beauty and Rumbelle fluff next chapter! If you review I'll love you forever and pay you in hamburgers and such :3


	2. A Desperate Soul

NOTE: As you may have noticed, this is a less complicated AU version of 2x07. So there's no King George, and no talk about the portal or anything. I just think it's simpler and more relevant to everyone's interests if I write in this microcosmic way to focus on the ship :3 Also… I'm calling Ruby 'Ruby' and not 'Red', out of habit I guess. I hope nobody minds.

**Chapter Two – A Desperate Soul**

Belle leafed through the musty-smelling book before her, scanning for anything useful. A werewolf should only transform during a full moon… so why was Ruby still feeling its effects? If she had truly killed Billy last night… would she not be free of the curse for another month?

Belle recalled the hungry look in Ruby's eyes; she remembered the growl in her voice as she commanded Belle to leave her alone. Something wasn't _right_.

"A wolf's instincts are strongest when the full moon is at the highest point in the sky," Belle read aloud, reaching for her cup of tea.

"At such a time, the human instincts are completely removed, and the beast takes hold of the soul that any resistance left is totally overruled."

She paused as she glimpsed the artist's rendition of the creature, her breath hitching in her throat. The sketch was so lifelike, its yellow eyes peering out of the page like a shining torch. The fur was coarse and unruly, falling in tangles over its hulking form.

Suddenly, Belle felt a chill pierce her bones.

At first she thought it was the whistling kettle, but as the sound grew louder she felt her eyes widen, letting the porcelain cup she held fall to the floor and smash into a million tiny pieces, scattering across the floor.

_Ruby._

Belle almost sobbed. _It's all my fault_.

The howl was a dark sound, a soul-wrenching din. It was almost as if she were in pain.

_I could have locked her up in the library basement_, Belle thought.

_I could have asked Rumpel for help._

_I could have done__** something**__._

Instead she had let her go. Out of what? _Fear?_

"Do the brave thing and bravery will follow," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. She had always wanted to be brave, but circumstance had always seemed to prevent her from doing so. It had been so long since she'd had the chance.

And now Ruby was out there, all alone, as Belle once had been. She knew what it was like to be trapped, just as she knew what it was like to be cast away. Sometimes she felt like she and Ruby connected better than anyone she'd ever known, looking into the other girl's eyes was almost like looking into her own. The pain, the shadows… and the hope.

She stepped towards the chair nearby, where her black overcoat hung over the armrest. Feeling a stab of pain, she looked downwards to see she had stepped on a broken shard.

There was a lot of blood, she noticed with disdain. In attempting to stop the spread the managed to get it all over her hand, where it splashed over the red nail polish Ruby had applied for her not two days before.

"I don't have time for this," she muttered in frustration, grabbing a towel, wetting it at the sink and wiping up the mess.

She reached for her coat and pulled on a pair of boots, wincing in pain as she rushed to the door. She paused for a moment, her hand hovering over the door handle, gauging the sounds outside. She could hear voices. Angry voices, and a lot of them.

Suddenly there was a knock. Blinking in surprise, Belle opened it to see Rumpelstiltskin standing outside, a tentative, lopsided smile on his face.

She threw her arms around him, feeling his warmth surround her. For just a moment, everything was okay. She felt so small around him, but so well protected. He could be so kind and gentle… she only wished he would let everyone else see that too.

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the angry voices get nearer, drawing her back to the present.

"I… I'm glad you're here. We need to help Ruby," Belle started, pulling away to look at his face, "the townspeople will kill her if we don't find a way to…"

She paused, taking in his somber expression.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly, taking a step back.

"I tried, Belle," he replied.

"What… what have you done?"

"I used magic to bring back the cloak she used for protection. It's supposed to stop her changing under the moon… but it didn't work. I was sure it would… but magic is different here. Unpredictable."

She saw something in his eyes then, something all too familiar. That little flash of mischief that sent shivers down her spine, that flash that reminded her who he was. He was still the Dark One, after all.

She shook her head, "we have to do something, Rumpel. If that didn't work… let's try another spell."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, "I thought you didn't want me to use magic."

She paused at that, knowing how hypocritical she must sound. Magic was the easy solution to many problems… but it always came with a price.

"This is different," she decided. "We're talking about life and death here… not only Ruby's, but everyone else in the town's."

Her reasoning sounded so weak, she sounded so childish.

"I'll pay whatever price I have to. I'll deal with whatever consequence. _Please._"

He had fallen silent, regarding her with a furrowed brow. She became all too aware of the time that was passing, and she heard another mournful howl in the distance.

Belle grabbed his lapel, stepping even closer to him. Her voice rose in urgency, "I'm _desperate_, Rumpel. Please help me, please trust me on this. We're running out of time."

"Yes…" he said after a moment's hesitation. "I know how to recognise a desperate soul."

He continued to stare at her with that strange expression in the half-light, the meaning behind it impossible to discern. She'd never seen him look at her like that before. He looked… afraid. She didn't know what he was afraid of. Sometimes Belle forgot he could feel fear; he had always seemed so impenetrable.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes not leaving his.

He pulled her in, then, like the waves pulling in from the shore. Their faces nearly meeting, she inhaled the scent of his cologne, hearing nothing but their breathing and her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Their lips touched gently at first, the kiss deepening, his hands entwining in her hair. She wanted this… for twenty-eight years she'd felt as empty as the cell she had been kept in. And yet… her mind raced with the desperation of Ruby. She thought of Ruby's body pressed against hers, her voice whispering in her ear, "_it controls me and I don't know what to do_."

She pulled away from Rumpelstiltskin, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course I'll help you," he said, breathlessly, "of course."

* * *

As Belle and Rumpelstiltskin entered the town square, the crowd had gathered at least a hundred angry people carrying pitchforks and flaming torches. Charming stood in front of them, calling for calm, trying to reason. As Belle drew nearer, she could see his efforts were going unheeded.

"We're not safe until she's dead!" someone yelled across the din, causing a tumult of cheers to erupt from the rest of them.

"No. Please… she's all I have," Ruby's grandmother said quietly, her face ashen.

"I told you all once how important it was to embrace both sides of our identities," Charming proclaimed. "We are _both_. Red never asked for this. She doesn't want to hurt anyone… she isn't in control-"

"I've had enough of your bloody speeches, Charming," Dr. Whale bellowed, "I'm thinking about the safety of _everyone_ here, what is best for the most of us. I don't want the hospital overflowing with the dead and injured by morning. We have to act now!"

Belle felt a flash of anger, and she opened her mouth to speak.

Suddenly, a chilling wolf's call reverberated through the square, causing a low hush amongst the townsfolk. The lights around them dimmed and flickered, a breeze seemed to pick up, sending a chill through her bones.

"She's here," someone whispered. Another started to whimper.

Everything went dark. The lights had gone out, and the only illumination came from the flimsy flames from the torches, which blew precariously and begun to die out.

Belle reached for Rumpelstiltskin's hand, clenching it tightly. A low growl emanated from behind them, air blowing at Belle's skirts, which flapped around her knees.

With a growing sense of dread, she turned slowly, as if she were moving through still water she did not wish to disturb. As if through slow movement she'd not be seen.

Belle was suddenly reminded of the look she had found in Ruby's deep grey eyes the day they had met. It had been a look that made her feel like she was the only person in the entire universe, a look that had rendered the whole planet immobile, just for a moment as their eyes connected across the room. A precious minute forever imprinted in her mind, forgotten in the rest of time.

As she gazed into the wolf's eyes, she saw the same thing. A deep calm and tenderness that held her until everything else melted away, all her cares and concerns left meaningless in the face of what she felt for this woman, this beast. In that moment she was sure. Ruby had a light that touched and warmed her soul, enveloped her so completely, she could almost forget it was a colossal, shaggy creature with jagged teeth before her. All Belle could see was the woman she loved.

Yes_, loved_. She smiled at the realisation, confidently reaching out a hand, fingertips brushing the side of her jaw.

"Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted, roughly pulling her hand away. Ruby growled, jaws snapping towards them as if by their own accord. As if waking from a dream, Belle felt a jolt back to the present. Rumpelstiltskin was knocked to the ground, his head hitting the pavement. His cane clattered down beside him and he lay, unmoving.

"No!" she screamed, rushing to his side. The wolf lumbered towards them with a snarl, her teeth bared inches from Belle's face.

"Ruby, no! This isn't you anymore!"

For a moment she thought the wolf would snap, surely killing her in an instant. Instead, she reared her huge head and turned to the crowd.

Leaping amongst them, Ruby started tearing and scraping at anyone who came in her path, with a cold and merciless determination. There was such untamed fury in the wolf's motions, the swipe of her paws clumsy and untrained. _Desperate_, Belle thought, _a desperate soul._

"Ruby, my darling girl. Stop!" Granny yelled, but she was pushed aside like a child's doll.

Dr. Whale lunged at Ruby, piercing her side with a pitchfork. Ruby yelped in pain, throwing the Doctor to the cement. Charming, seemingly the only one who came armed with a gun, or the only one brave enough to use one, pointed it reluctantly at Ruby's head.

"NO!" Belle shouted through her tears, pushing through the crowd and standing between Charming and the beast.

"You can't!" she cried frantically, increasingly aware of the chaos around her as someone elbowed her in the ribs. She leapt at Charming, startling him with her tenacity and wrenching the pistol from his grasp.

Kneeing him in the groin, she picked herself up and ran. One foot after another she soon made it to the far end of the square.

Mustering all the courage and strength she had left, Belle took a deep breath. _I must be brave._

"Ruby!" she yelled above the crowd, more fiercely than she had ever done. She rarely raised her voice, and the confident, formidable tone surprised her. The wolf's ear twitched a little, and she turned her head with a jolt. Drool slipped between her front teeth onto an unconscious Dr. Whale, whose form lay beneath one of Ruby's paws.

She was truly a fearsome sight, and the crowd hushed as she lumbered towards Belle, slowly at first, paws softly padding the ground. As she drew nearer, the steps became more decided and her pace quickened. Heart beating in her chest like a metronome, Belle gasped and turned towards the forest, nearly tripping as she did so.

Eyes blurring with tears, she ran.

* * *

_I have no choice_, Belle thought hurriedly, though the irony of this lack of choice after the reassuring spiel she had given Ruby only hours before was not lost on her.

_Everyone has a certain amount of good and evil within them, it all comes down to choice, _she had said.

Belle's feet had begun to ache, and she could feel the wetness of the reopened wound in her foot. She threw a look behind her to catch a glimpse of the wolf, but in doing so her foot caught and she stumbled over a fallen branch, tumbling face first into a mess of brambles.

Half sobbing in fear at the sound of the wolf's nearing ragged breaths, she picked herself up and carried on through the trees, her hands scraping each for support, longing to rest a while against the trunks.

Her vision was blurred, her hands clammy, sweat sticking to her brow. Ruby was catching up; she could hear the grunts of frustration only metres behind her. A low growl rose in the wolf's throat as she started plowing through the trees, snapping thick overhanging branches like fragile twigs.

It had begun to sprinkle, the rain pattering lightly to the forest floor. Belle was grateful for the cold, but somehow it only served to increase the beast's impatience. She heard Ruby shake the rain from her coat and howl once more, a sound so loud and so menacing Belle nearly fell over again from fear alone.

Belle stopped in her tracks. _This is it_, she thought, eyeing the lopsided Welcome to Storybrooke sign. She turned back to the wolf, who now crouched low, ready to pounce.

"Ruby…" Belle's voice was small now, and the name caught in her throat, "I know you can understand me. I know that somewhere… somewhere deep inside… you're still you."

As if through magic, the beast seemed to relax a little, eyes poring into her own.

"You need to make a choice, Ruby," Belle said quietly, taking a step towards the hulking creature.

"You need to decide your own fate… you can cross the border now and lose _everything_, but save so many lives," she had started to cry, but the rain washed the tears down her face as they fell.

"Or… or you can try and trust me… control yourself. We can go back into town together once the moon's gone… and get help from Rumpelstiltskin." She smiled slightly then, hoping against hope that Ruby would choose the latter. She needed her friend whole, _and by her side._

The wolf whimpered slightly, a mournful sound that made Belle want to rush to comfort her as she had in the library, to feel Ruby's warmth against her.

"Ruby…" she began, her words tinged with longing as she stepped towards the beast.

Without warning, the huge creature collapsed on the grass, falling to its knees. Belle rushed to her side, all her fears suddenly dissipated.

"Ruby… no…." Belle sobbed, noting the blood that poured from the wound in her side. _Dr. Whale,_ she thought, _the pitchfork._

Ruby was still breathing, but as the moments ticked by, Belle could feel her getting weaker. She was giving up.

"Please, stay with me… please," she begged, burying her face in Ruby's russet fur. As she lay this close to her, feeling her heart beat a steady rhythm, Belle had ceased to fear the beast at all.

She suddenly noticed it had grown quiet. The rain had ceased to fall once more, and she opened her eyes, slowly lifting her head. It was darker… the moon was behind the darkest cloud she had ever seen. Frowning a little, she noticed the purplish hue. _Rumpelstiltskin._

"You came for me," Belle heard a small voice say, her eyes widening as she saw Ruby's wan complexion come into view.

"Of course I came for you!" Belle whispered excitedly, tears falling down her face, "I couldn't let them… oh, this is all my fault."

She caressed Ruby's face with her hand, taking in her gaunt appearance. There was a bruise on her forehead where one of the villagers had hit her. Belle's gaze flitted downwards to see the gash in Ruby's side, blood trailing in thick rivulets down her bare leg. She tried to ignore the fact that Ruby's clothes had disappeared along with the fur.

"If only I'd gotten here sooner," she finished after a moment's silence, gulping back her sobs. There was so much she wanted to say, but she knew they had such little time left. Ruby's eyes had begun to close, those beautiful deep grey eyes that had so enchanted and comforted her.

"Maybe… maybe it's better this way," Ruby managed, her voice cracking as she let a small smile reach her bloodied lips.

"Don't talk like that!" Belle admonished, cupping the girl's chin with her hand, forcing her to look upwards. She would not let her eyes close again, it could be the last time.

"You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine," she pressed her face closer to Ruby's, keeping her hands on each side of the girl's face. She pulled her body nearer, too, suddenly aware that she must be so cold. With that thought, Belle removed her jacket and placed it around Ruby's shivering shoulders, hugging her close. Anything to keep her warm. Anything to keep them as close as possible while they still could be. Ruby buried her head in Belle's chest, her shaking becoming less evident. Belle stroked her hair gently.

"Everything will be fine," she repeated, although she was not sure if she was reassuring herself or Ruby, "you'll see."

"At least I got to see you… one last time," Ruby mumbled, turning her face upwards to meet Belle's gaze. With as much effort as she could muster, Ruby outstretched her shaking hand and trailed the side of Belle's cheek, wetting her fingers with her tears. She wished… she wished Belle wouldn't cry. Her smile could light up a room, Ruby wanted a last glimpse of brightness, but instead she felt the world grow dim around her. Everything was so dark and cold, so miserable and hollow. _None of us get the things we want_, she thought suddenly.

Belle gasped as Ruby convulsed with pain, taking a shaky breath. She pulled her in tightly, clinging to her as if to force her to stay.

"No, no!" Belle cried, burying her face in Ruby's hair. _This can't be the end._

"Please," she begged desperately, holding Ruby's face in her hands and pressing her lips to her forehead, "please don't leave me."

She moved her face away, now, stroking Ruby's cheek, wishing she'd open her eyes just once more, that they might look into hers with renewed hope. She had come so close to saving her… to saving _everyone_. And now all was lost. It seemed bravery came with the same hard price as magic_. It doesn't always result in the way one wants it to._

_What I wouldn't give for some magic now_, Belle thought.

Ruby's lifeless body lay across her lap, and Belle let out an anguished cry as the reality came crashing in. _Ruby is gone. She isn't coming back_. She enveloped her in her arms once more, breathing in the musky scent that still clung to her dark hair.

"I love you," she whispered, "I _love _you."

The rain continued to fall, increasing in intensity. She heard the patters all around her, mingling with her tears and soaking her skin. _I have to keep her warm_, Belle thought, hugging the body to her chest. _She needs to be warm. _Suddenly, a beam of light fell to her side. Startled, Belle looked downwards. She reached out a hand to touch the glimmering spark, which faded at her fingertips. She frowned in confusion. The tears had stopped as she noticed another fall, and another. All different shades of the rainbow seemed to melt into a single bright ray of colour, the strangest thing she had ever seen.

Yet another beam fell, this time it landed with an audible thud by her right foot. Suddenly afraid, she left Ruby on the grass, edging away. She got to her feet and stumbled backwards, her eyes never leaving the ground, which was now covered in falling sparks.

Belle let out a gasp as a fog began to enshroud Ruby, somehow lifting her from the ground. Wordlessly, Belle reached a hand towards her, wanting to pull her back down. _What is happening?_

A sudden wind picked up, blowing across Ruby's form, her hair gracefully across her pale skin. Her body seemed to convulse, and then still.

Her eyes never leaving Ruby's form, Belle stepped backwards at the sudden stillness in expectation.

Suddenly, a bright light emanated from Ruby, and Belle shielded her eyes, the wind now blowing through her own hair, curling tendrils sweeping across her face. She forced her eyes closed for the first time.

When they opened, Ruby was on the grass once more.

Rushing to her side, Belle reached out to touch her. Ruby started to push herself from the ground. Belle jerked her hand back with a gulp, her mind void of anything. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe.

Ruby stood to her feet with grace, her expression one of confusion. She examined her hands, looked downwards at her feet. Her gaze travelled to Belle, who was sprawled on the grass before her.

A moment of silence passed as their eyes connected. Just like the first time, everything became clear.

Ruby smiled, and Belle felt as though she might explode from happiness.

"Belle, it's me," Ruby said warmly, as if there was any confusion.

Leaping into her arms, they held each other close, bodies pressing closer and closer. Ruby became aware of Belle's hand tracing her bare skin, trailing up from her hip and across her back. She moved her head from Belle's shoulder and saw the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Happy to see me?" Ruby asked playfully, entwining a hand in her hair. Belle bit her lip for a moment before bringing her face to Ruby's. Ruby pulled her in the rest of the way, their lips meeting with a passion that surprised them both. Each time their lips touched, Ruby felt like bursts of static energy were driving them forwards – almost painful and electrifying, both pure and darkly ardent. She never wanted to be parted from this woman again.

Belle moved her focus from Ruby's lips to her neck, planting dozens of soft kisses to her collarbone and moving her hands through her hair. Each kiss held a tender meaning, and Ruby was so swept up in the sensation she failed to register the low, desiring groan that built in her throat. Belle sought her mouth again, where they met with a mutual sound of approval. The moonlight fell on Ruby's bare shoulders, and Belle slid her hands down her back as Ruby growled. Ruby's eyes flickered open with a start.

"Wait," she said with growing dread, her eyes widening. Belle's heartbeat quickened.

"What?" she questioned, wringing her hands, "Ruby… what's wrong?"

"The moon!" Ruby whispered, a sob catching in her throat, "I'm going to change, I can feel it!"

For what seemed like an eternity, they stared at each other with anticipation, metres apart. Then, Ruby made a leap past Belle.

"No!" Belle screamed, grabbing her by the shoulders, "no, stop!"

She restrained the taller girl by the arms, but Ruby focused intently on the sign behind her.

"I have to cross the border, Belle. I'm sorry… but it's the only way."

"STOP!" Belle bellowed, forcing Ruby to look at her.

"I love you," Belle whispered, the edges of her lips curling into a smile. Ruby stared.

"You have to say it," Belle urged, her hands trailing from Ruby's shoulders down to her hands, which she gathered in her own.

"I…. I love you too," Ruby breathed, suddenly calm. _How does do that?_ She wondered. _How, in one look, can she make me feel so at ease?_

"Don't you see?" Belle asked, pulling Ruby's hands to her lips and kissing them gently, "true love brought you back to life… and true love's kiss breaks the spell."

Ruby's eyes widened, "true love? You mean…"

Belle nodded, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Yes… I suppose you're right," Ruby acknowledged, breathing a small sigh of relief as Belle pulled her in, throwing her arms around her neck.

"The most powerful magic of all."

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! I haven't seriously written fic for two years, it's been very encouraging reading your thoughts. Not 100% sure if I'll continue, but there's definitely room for that so I'm not ruling out the possibility.


End file.
